Pouring Blood Chapter One
by shiko1122
Summary: ...


_**Chapter One**_

The school floor was tiled with beige and black dotted squares. I looked around the audience in the gym, trying to find out what was happening. We were all called to the gym but no one was at the pedestal. Finally the principle came out and explained to us that the school was starting a donation campaign for Paws Society. Everyone sighed indifferently and left hurriedly out of the gym when the principle was finished.

"Another pointless meeting" I told my friend Vincello Borgumi. He laughed and continued on his speech in class about alchemy. "Alchemy is a pseudo-science. It was used long ago but now forgotten because it was placed into the black magi…" I zoned out of speech. Vince is my best friend who was always there for me. He and I have been good friends ever since I protected him from the bullies who bothered him about being gay. I honestly don't mind homosexuals but unfortunately some people did and they weren't afraid of speaking out.

That was in grade 3 but now we were grade 11's, a year closer to finally leaving the school and student drama. Vince finished his speech and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and gave him a thumb's up. He smiled back but then took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. He handed it to me as Mr. Ruphald recited from the science textbook. The note read "have you heard of the new Egyptian exhibit in your dad's museum?" I squealed out loud before realizing that Mr. Ruphald was paying attention to me.

"Sorry Mr. Ruphald" I quietly spoke. grunted and continued. I wrote back to Vince telling him to choose better times to tell me things while he was chuckling quietly to him self. When class ended Vince laughed as hard as he could once we stepped out side the classroom. "I still can't get enough of you reactions!" I blushed feverishly to this and punched his arm. People were staring at us and walking away. I stopped blushing and switched to guilt. Even though we all became mature, people still judged Vince and I for being friends since he liked guys.

He looked down at me and growled, "Don't mind them Ariana they can't do anything to us but stare". I nodded, what he said was true. Our school was against bullying even more then homosexuality so if people bullied a homosexual then they would've gotten in huge trouble, the same as if they would bully a straight person.

Our school motto was after all "Vive Maxime Continentia Tua" which meant "Live for Your self." In this school we take our pride very seriously. We are the lynx, kings of the mountains. And I Ariana Capacho is a part of this mountain soil variety school. School ended and Vince and I walked into the warm spring air. "Few more months and then another year left" I calculated. Vince looked down and nodded, " It goes by too fast." I agreed with him. It only seemed like last week that we just started high school.

Northwood High school has contributed so much to us like materials, knowledge and experience. Another year and Vince and I would go our separate ways. He's moving to Saint Petersburg, Florida to study as a marine biologist while I stay here and go to Harvard to become an Egyptologist like my older sister, Alexandra.

I said good bye to Vince and ran to the Natural History Museum. I walked up in the plain cement steps passing the two gargoyles guarding the museum. The moment I stepped in my dad, Hunter Capacho, ran towards me and locked me into a suffocating embrace. "Dad, let go!" I tried to say but I was muffled by my dad's plad shirt. "Oh Ariana I have something extremely interesting for you and I know your going to love it!" My dad happily exclaimed. He dragged me towards the basement door when I stopped him. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" I asked my father who was too excited. He stood for a second or two then shook his head and continued to drag me to my doom.

I could feel 2 pairs of cold eyes staring at me, as if they were studying me but there was no one here but my father and I. My dad continued to drag me until we reached an open crate. "It is almost 2,000 years old and the wood hasn't even rotted yet!" He pulled out a wooden case that had hieroglyphs of different colours all around it. It looked like it was new.

"Well? You can even put in your violin!" I continued to stare at the case. He handed it over to me and I couldn't believe that it was 2,000 years old! I cherished it in my arms and let my dad lead me out. The eyes that I have been feeling on me had vanished almost as if they were content or had something else to do.

I walked back home staring down at the case and felt that it was something magical. My sister, Clarissa ran towards me as I closed the black door from the kitchen. "Ari! Ari! I lost a tooth!" As she hugged my legs. Clarissa Capacho was 6 years old and was a spitting image of her sister except that her younger sister had one green eye and one grey. "Oh wow! You better not forget to put it under your pillow!" Clarissa grinned at me with her now missing a few teeth, toothy smile. "OF COURSE!" she laughed and ran back into the kitchen.

I sighed, and continued my way to my bedroom. _I had a tough day today! Well at least I can go to sleep. _I took my violin which sat against the wall and placed it into the case with the bow and cloth. There was a small compartment where I put my rosin and polish. I closed the case and place it on my nightstand. _It's beautiful!_ I changed into my green pajama pants and my beige panda shirt and I turned off the light before realizing the feeling came back. Brushing it off, I slipped into bed and fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up I felt the sun beating down on me.

Suddenly I became very hot and uncomfortable for it was too bright. Keeping my eyes closed I felt for my sheets but all I could feel was as if I had my bed filled with sand. I rolled over to see if I could find my case. When my fingertips touched it I sighed in relief. I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding sun. I checked my surroundings and a city came into my view, not too far away. I don't know how but I landed in a desert, in what appeared to be Ancient Egypt…


End file.
